Duck Calling
by IMSLES
Summary: Abby learns that there's more than one way to call a duck and that one particular Duck can answer it better than all the others. Written for NFA's That's Not My Ship challenge (sort of a quack!fic, lol).
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DUCK CALLING

Ch. 1

"I don't know Abby. Is this really your kind of thing?" Tony asked tilting his head looking over the lab tech's newest attire.

"Sure Tony, I researched the outfit on line, so I would fit right in," Abby adjusted her camouflage cap in the mirror.

"I wasn't referring to the outfit, though you will probably blend right in with the others. I meant, well, you're an animal lover right?"

"Of course. Oh, I see," Abby turned quickly to look into her friend's face. She smiled at his concern, "I don't want to participate. As a matter of fact I hope to thwart the efforts of the others." She pulled a wooden whistle-like object from her hidden pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tony smirked. "You know that attracts the targets?"

"Yes. That's why I'll be a mile or so away and hopefully no one gets a chance to aim at any of them."

Tony shook his head. He had to hand it to her, she had a plan; but he wasn't sure how successful she'd be. There was one way to check it out.

"Hey Abs. Why don't you try it out?" he encouraged.

"Here? Not sure it'll attract too many inside," she shrugged. She was curious about how the whistle would sound any way. She put it to her lips and gave her best impression.

_Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack._

Tony and Abby both laughed finding it silly. "I just hope those wild ducks find it enticing."

The door suddenly swished open bringing a visitor rushing in attempting to catch his breath from the quick trip to the lab. Tony looked at Abby who stood wide eyed and open mouthed at her visitor before looking back to Tony. After a second or two they both doubled over in laughter.

"What is so funny?" the medical examiner asked clearly not amused at their reaction to his entrance.

"It's just," Tony sputtered trying to talk over his laughter.

"Yeah, Ducky," Abby attempted to convey what had triggered their outburst. She held up the whistle for Dr. Mallard to see.

Recognizing the object she held he still wasn't sure of its connection. "If you two have quite finished I have come to collect the belongings of our young petty officer. He has been released and with the case closed the family would like the personal effects as well."

"Of course, Ducky," Abby giggled as she went to gather the items.

Tony hid his mouth as he tried to regain his composure. Unable to contain his mirth he made an ungraceful exit.

Ducky scowled as he watched the agent depart. "Really Abigail, what is with the two of you?"

Taking a deep breath Abby regrouped. Without her cohort around to exacerbate the situation she smiled good humoredly, "You see Ducky, I was testing my new whistle and no sooner had I blown through it you came running through the door. You know like the duck call called the Duck."

The older man shook his head. "Well I guess now when I say if you ever need me all you need to do is whistle, you'll be prepared." He smiled as took the box from Abby and turned to leave. As the doors slid open again he heard the distinct: _Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack._

He looked back over his shoulder to see Abby tilt her head and shrug with a sultry smile on her lips. "I can always use a good Duck man."

"And you can ruffle my feathers any time, my dear," Ducky replied leaving Abby open mouthed again.

'_Huh, we shall see my little Ducky. We shall see,'_ Abby plotted.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DUCK CALLING

Ch. 2

Abby stood in her waders among the reeds watching and listening for sound of wildlife approaching in the sky. She had noted a group of hunters that had spread out a mile or so away. Her hope was to spot the birds before the rifle-toting murders and use her duck call to lure the innocent fowl away from danger.

It didn't take too long before the first sign of them appeared. She used her new tool and saw them veer her way. Of course the hunters tried using their won, but she was closer and managed to dissuade the ducks from heading toward them. A few shots were fired so she moved further away occasionally using the call to keep the ducks on her tail. She smiled seeing herself as a modern day Pied Piper of sorts.

Walking through an area of rather high reeds she stopped abruptly seeing Ducky standing there, a wide grin on his face.

"I came as fast as I could," he looked at her expectantly.

Abby only smiled. A thrill of power surged inside her. "Guess I'll have to learn a special call just for you," she smirked.

His eyes looked skyward as he noticed her following. "Ah, I see. Well perhaps next time you may be more in need of my services," he said seductively.

"Perhaps," she answered coyly.

"Well then I'll take my leave. Best of luck in your current endeavor." Ducky bowed his head and retreated back through the marsh to his vehicle.

Abby watched his retreating form and wondered if she'd been missing out on an opportunity to share a more personal connection with her colleague. She'd dated older men before and appreciated all the experiences they brought into a relationship.

After considering her outing a success, she returned home still pondering the possibilities of having Ducky at her beck and call. She fingered the duck call lightly. A day spent listening and watching her feathered friends had taught her a few things. One particular call seemed to make the male ducks a bit more aggressive as they appeared to preen for the females.

She practiced until she thought she perfected it. As she laid in bed she put the wooden tube to her lips and did her best impression. She repeated the mating call every few minutes until a knock came to her door.

Wrapping her robe around here she practically glided to the door. Looking through the peep hole she spied the man she had beckoned running his hand over his slightly mussed hair. She opened the door as she leaned against it. "Glad you could make it," she said sensually.

"I've been hearing you call all day. I'm just glad you're finally home to welcome me," he brushed past her removing his trench coat. He draped it over his arm as he watched her close, lock and chain her door.

His eyebrows raised. _'Could she really mean it this time?'_ he pondered.

As if reading his mind she gently took his coat and laid it on the back of her sofa then stepped into his arms. She lifted them and placed them at the small of her back before putting her own around his neck.

"Oh, Abigail," he began only to have the rest of his words drowned by her kiss.

It started out tender somewhat tentative until both willingly let down their guards and gave in fully to the desires that filled them.

Breaking off to catch his breath Ducky smirked. "That's quite a dangerous weapon you have there," he nodded at the whistle hanging around her neck. He enjoyed seeing how it hung between the V her robe made as it crossed over her breasts. It was then he was aware that the robe was the only bit of clothing she appeared to be wearing.

Pulling the doctor closer she commented with a glance down, "Seems you have your own dangerous weapon. I look forward to seeing if yours is as effective as mine."

Ducky couldn't help but smile at her seductiveness. "It may take some time, but I've no doubt it'll make you come."

Needing no more foreplay Abby took his hand and led him to her bedroom. It was time to let Ducky do the calling.


End file.
